Molecular and enzymatic properties of fibrinoligase (i.e., thrombin and Ca 2 ion activated blood coagulation Factor XIII) will be intensively studied. In addition, protein polymerization reactions such as that catalyzed by transamidating enzymes in the clotting of seminal plasma will be investigated.